order_of_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Order's Ranks
The Ranks Many have wondered how the ranks work in the Order of Knights. The Jedi Way is the most focused part of the Guild and it's rank system. The Ranks are RP progressive and flow with your character throughout the Guild storyline. New Recruit The New Recruit is the basic entry rank for all players. Once you join our Order, you remain a New Recruit until you prove through RP that you're more than just a New Recruit. There are plenty of opportunities to do this at Guild events, meetings, or just plain, spur of the moment, RP. Padawan The Ancient Tradition of Padawan Choosing has been apart of the Order since the beginning. All Padawans are led to their Masters through the Force. The Force influences the Master's decision. Padawans are chosen at a weekly event known as Initiate Night. On this evening, Padawans showcase their skill to Masters who are looking to train a padawan. Once the training is over, Padawans are selected by Masters in order of seniority. After the selection is done, the Padawans are then taken for physical evaluation and then are sent to their new Master for further information. Knight The Jedi Knight is the leader in the Republic War effort. Skilled in combat, the Knight is the next step up from Padawan Learner. To achieve the rank of Knight, your assigned Master must recomend you for trials to the active Council. Once approved, the Master must run the Padawan through the Trials of the Order: The Trial of Fear, The Trial of Flesh, The Trial of Perserverence, The Trial of Skill, and the Trial of Will. These categories are specific, but it is up to the Master to decide what each entails. Once these trials are passed, the Padawan recieves the rank of Knight and is allowed to then take on a Padawan at Initiate Night. Master After proving oneself countless times as a skilled leader and disciple of the Light, Knights are appointed Masters by the Jedi Council. The road to becoming a Master is less a trial of skill and more a trial of the mind. Each Knight wanting to become a Master must explain what they have learned as a Jedi and what it means to be Jedi, so they can pass this information on to the next generation. Council Member The Jedi Council is the most honored position in the Order. There are only 10 Council Members at a time. Each member is selected by the Order Master (with advice from the Council itself). A Council Member must be a hardworking, trustworthy, Master of the Order and can be removed if they prove otherwise. Order Master The Order Master is the leader of the entire Order of Knights and is looked upon as a wise and fearless leader. There is only one Order Master at a time, and they are in charge of keeping the Guild in a happy, running shape. The current Order Master is Cato Hadrix. Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Lore